kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Doffy Jr.
Don Quixote Doflamingo Jr. (Numbuh 340 Buhmillion), nicknamed Doffy Jr., is the son of Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr., younger brother of Sugar, prince of Dressrosa, and the former leader of Sector DR. Nextgen Series In Viridi's Last Stand, Sector DR took part in the War on Flora. Doffy used his puppet powers to control Maddy Murphy and have her shoot at Mahvas whilst also defending himself against her will, until Cheren orders him to stop. In the after-party, Doffy tried hitting on Melody Jackson using his prince status. In Down in the Negaverse, Sector DR met their Negatives, but were immediately disappointed by their appearance. In Operation: CLOWN, Doffy learned of Caesar Clown's arrest by the KND, and he figured his dad was gonna be upset by the fact. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector DR gets a new member: Doflamingo's sister, Sugar. They fly to Galaxia on a mission to rescue Caesar, whom Sector V has taken to Coruscant. They land on Legola, where Sugar turns a group of Drophyds into toys. They borrow a ship and Shy Guy soldiers from Lord Business, then they go to Glacia to find Mom's secret cabin. In The Great Candied Adventure, after Cheren announces the Apocalypse, Doffy Jr. laughs about how the Heads were right. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Don Quixote Family attends the party on Midway Gala, watching as Cheren is turned into a toy by Sugar. As a result, everyone forgets Cheren's existence until Sugar is knocked unconscious. During the Battle of Dressrosa, Doffy fights Dillon York, but the conflict ends when Doffy witnesses his father's death. Sector DR is arrested by the KND, believing Nolan York is his father's killer. Later, Dillon visits him in Arctic Prison to apologize for his father's (false) actions, but Doffy returns the sentiment with scorn. Doffy fights his sister during the Battle of Enies Lobby and is beaten. In The Horrorverse, with help from Caesar, Doffy restarts the Sisters Project in Academy City, with CP0 agent, Shadow the Hedgehog as the Level 6 subject. Doffy and Shadow kidnap Last Order to lure Sandman, Mikoto Misaka, and Accelerator. Doffy battles Sandman, but grows angry when Shadow decides to abandon the project, due to the Sisters' rebellion. Nolan seizes Doffy and spanks him unconscious. Doffy is taken to G.U.N. H.Q. as he and Nolan argue about their philosophies. After Affright's defeat, Doffy is able to bail himself out of prison with his inheritance. In Sector $, when Cheren is invited to the Iceberg Gala as part of Jacques Schnee's plan to make him seem like a bad person, Doffy makes the point to Cheren that he doesn't care about criminals like his father. Cheren admits that he secretly attended Doffy Sr.'s funeral, and that he was the one who actually killed him. An angered Jr. threatens to kill Cheren, who shows no resistance, but while he feels guilty for his crime, he would still keep moving forward. Ultimately, Doffy cannot bring himself to kill him, so he leaves the party, but he will not rejoin the KND. In Index and the World Rings, Doffy meets Caesar on Superbia and gets new Devil Fruits for his Noah's Ark Circus troupe. He tells Caesar that the Corporate Presidents are thinking of making Mickey Mouse their new Head President and goes on to tell him about Mickey's influence. Battles *War on Flora. *Sector DR vs. Drophyds. *Doffy Jr. vs. Dillon York. *Doffy Jr. vs. Sugar. *Doffy Jr. vs. Nolan York. Personality Like his father, Doffy Jr. was rather cocky and confident, almost always grinning. He was far more loyal to his father than the KND. After his father's death, Doffy grew angry and barely smiled, possessing deep scorn for Mr. York (who he believed killed his father), as well as the KND for their ideals. He hated the KND for not caring about the well-being of people like his father, just because they were criminals. Powers Doffy Jr. ate the 2nd model of the String-String Fruit. He is able to launch strings to grab opponents and even control people. He can also use his strings to cut through opponents and hang from perches like a spider. He is rather quick and agile. Stories He's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Sector Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists